1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device fabricated using the same. Other example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device having different kinds of capacitors and a semiconductor device fabricated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors applied to semiconductor devices may be used for storing charges, filtering, blocking DC signals and/or decoupling. These variously used capacitors may require different conditions according to their functions. Accordingly, when a single semiconductor device is equipped with variously used capacitors, processing factors (e.g., electrode types and/or kinds and thicknesses of dielectric films) may be diversified to form the capacitors. The capacitors formed on a single substrate may be formed using the same manufacturing process in view of manufacturing cost. This may restrict the diversification of the processing factors. Various kinds of capacitors may have the same structure on the same layer.